Good bye - Alternativ Ending
by Wunderbeerchen
Summary: Was wäre wenn die Szene am Bad Wolf Bay in der 4. Staffel anders verlaufen wäre. Ich bin nicht gut in zusammenfassungen also lest selbst :)
_**Good Bye – Alternativ Ending**_

„Wir müssen los, diese Realität verschießt sich, für immer!" sprach der Doktor traurig als sich die TARDIS hinter ihm und Donna mit ihrem gewohnten Klang bemerkbar machte. Sie waren in der Parallelwelt am Bad Wolf Bay zusammen mit Rose, dem menschlichen Doktor und Jackie. „Nein Doktor warte!" rief Rose als der Doktor und Donna sich zum Gehen abwandten. Rose konnte den Doktor so nicht gehen lassen. Wenn sie sich wirklich nie wieder sehen konnten, ein Gedanke der ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel, musste sie ihm alles sagen was sie auf dem Herzen hatte. Sie musste es einfach.

„Rose bitte machen Sie es uns nicht noch schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist." Mit mitleidiger Mine drehte der Time Lord sich zu ihr um. „Nein das will ich auch nicht. Wenn das wirklich das letzte Mal ist dass wir uns sehen muss ich noch was loswerden." Mit Tränen in den Augen atmete sie tief durch. „Ich, ich kann nicht in Worte fassen wie dankbar ich ihnen bin. Für die Chance die sie uns geben. Sie tun und geben immer so viel und sind am Ende immer allein. Ich bin froh dass Donna jetzt bei ihnen ist und auf sie aufpasst. Etwas das ich leider nicht tun kann." Während sie sprach liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab. „Ich weiß dass das hier endgültig ist aber es ist so verdammt schwer sie gehen zu lassen. Alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen es zu akzeptieren."

Der Time Lord lächelte sie an selbst den Tränen nahe. Das war seine Rose Tyler. Er war sich nicht sicher was er antworten sollte. „Ich weiß was sie meinen und ich bin verdammt stolz auf Sie Rose!" Daraufhin lächelte Rose weinend. „Ist noch etwas Zeit für eine letzte bitte?" die junge Miss Tyler klang fast schon verzweifelt. „Kommt darauf an." Meinte der Doktor zurück. „Diesmal sind Sie nicht nur ein Abbild. Darf ich Sie ein letztes Mal in den Arm nehmen? Bitte…" Rose fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. Der Doktor lächelte nur. „Ich schätze dafür ist immer Zeit." Und breitete lächelnd die Arme aus.

Wie auf Kommando lief Rose auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um ihren Doktor. Er drückte sie, mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf und den anderen Arm um die Taille gelegt, ganz fest an sich, schloss die Augen und atmete ihren Duft tief ein. „Ich wünschte ich könnte sie mitnehmen Rose es tut mir so leid!" Flüsterte der Time Lord traurig. Ein paar Tränen fanden ihren Weg ins Freie. „Ich werde Sie niemals vergessen." Hauchte sie in sein Ohr. „Und ich werde Sie immer lieben." Diese Worte konnte nur er hören.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten sahen sie sich in die Augen. „Denken Sie immer daran." Flüsterte Rose. „Das werde ich. Danke Rose." Der Doktor lächelte seine Rose voller Liebe an. Auch er würde sie auf ewig lieben, das konnte sie ihn seinen Augen sehen, auch wenn er es niemals sagen durfte. Selbst wenn Ewigkeiten vergehen sollten und er regenerieren würde und seine Herzen jemand anderem schenken würde. Ein Teil von ihnen würde immer Rose Tyler gehören. „Auch dir alles Gute Donna und pass gut auf ihn auf hörst du!" Lächelnd wandte sie Rose der Rothaarigen „Doktor Donna" zu. „Danke, Ich tue mein bestes! Auch euch alles Gute." auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und lächelte.

„Leb wohl, Rose Tyler!" hauchte der Doktor andächtig. „Machs gut." Leb wohl zu sagen brachte Rose einfach nicht übers Herz. Donna und der Doktor schritten zur TARDIS und bis zum letzten Moment hielt der Doktor Rose Hand fest. Donna betrat die TARDIS zuerst gefolgt vom Time Lord. Um die Tür zu schließen drehte er sich um und sah die weinend lächelnde Rose. Diese sah ihn an, hob eine Hand an ihre Lippen, hauchte ein Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen, legte sie dann symbolisch auf ihr Herz und winkte ihm mit der anderen Hand zu. Schweren Herzens lächelte der Doktor tapfer, winkte ihr zurück und schloss die Tür seines Raumschiffes. Und so verschwand die Tardis für immer aus der Parallelwelt.

Rose atmete einmal tief durch, drehte sich um und strahlte ihre Mutter und den menschlichen Doktor mit tränenreichen Augen an. „Gehen wir heim." Sie ging auf die beiden zu. Seltsamerweise empfand Rose statt Herzschmerz, Trauer und Verzweiflung wie beim letzten Mal, nur Liebe, Glück, Hoffnung und Erleichterung was sie selber erstaunte. Zwar würde sie den Doktor nie wiedersehen aber diesmal blieb nichts zwischen ihnen offen, ungeklärt oder unausgesprochen zurück und sie wusste dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Und immerhin hatte sie ja sein Ebenbild hier, ihren menschlichen Doktor mit dem sie die Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatte. Ungeahnt dessen was gerade in der Tardis beim Doktor und Donna geschah.

Jackie ging ihrer Tochter entgegen, nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Jetzt wird alles gut mum." Flüsterte Rose ihrer Mutter lächelnd zu. Sie lösten sich nach einer Weile voneinander und wandten sich dem menschlichen Doktor zu. „Sind Sie in Ordnung Rose?" Fragte er vorsichtig. „Ja, ich habe Sie ja wieder!" antwortete sie lächelnd und nahm seine Hand. Der menschliche Time Lord lächelte warm zurück. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Der Bitte des Doktors sein menschliches ich zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen würde sie liebend gerne nachkommen. Es würde sicher seine Zeit brauchen sich wieder kennen zu lernen aber es würde das Abendteuer wert sein.

-ENDE-


End file.
